valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Source Engine/TF2-Updates (2010)
Dies ist eine Auflistung sämtlicher Updates der Source Engine und Team Fortress 2, die 2010 erschienen sind. Januar März 18. März 2010 *Hauptartikel: Erster Beitrag der Community Mai 20. Mai 2010 : Hauptartikel: Zweiter Beitrag der Community * September 30. September 2010 Updates to Team Fortress 2 have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Team Fortress 2 *Fügte das Mann-Conomy-Update hinzu. **Fügte 65 neue Gegenstände (Hüte, Waffen, Werkzeuge, Minispiele, Geschenke, Kisten) hinzu. **Fügte den Mann Co. Store & Katalog hinzu. **Fügte Handeln hinzu. **Fügte Anpassung von Gegenständen hinzu. *Additional TF2 features **Added new auto-team-scramble system: ***Set mp_scrambleteams_auto to 1 (default) to automatically scramble the teams if the criteria is met ***Set mp_scrambleteams_auto_windifference to set the number of round wins a team must lead by in order to trigger an auto scramble (default is 2) **Updated how Spy disguise targets are selected to more randomly distribute the selections **Fixed the FreezePanel background not using the correct color if you were killed by a player or building on your own team **Server browser tweaks ***It will now encourage you to add servers to Favorites or Blacklists after you have a good/bad experience on them. ***The Server Browser now automatically closes after successfully connecting to a server (opt-out via the Options-Multiplayer->Advanced dialog) *Achievement tuning **Demoman achievement "The Stickening" changed to 3 from 5. **Heavy achievement "Krazy Ivan" changed to 50 from 100. **Medic achievement "Consultation" changed to 3 from 5. **Medic achievement "Peer Review" changed to 10 from 50. **Medic achievement "Placebo Effect" changed to 2 from from 5. **Medic achievement "FYI I am A Medic" changed to 1 from 5. **Medic achievement "Family Practice" changed to 5 from 10. **Soldier achievement "Geneva Contravention" changed to 3 from 5. **Scout achievement "Strike Zone" now counts assists. **Scout achievements "Fall Classic" and "Foul Territory" are fixed. Engine (CS:S, DoD:S, TF2, HL2:DM) *Added sv_alltalk to the list of convars that are checked for the sv_tags list. *Fixed a model instance crash. *Removed engine ConVar "r_ForceRestore" Other Games *Half-Life 2: Deathmatch **Updated to run on the Orange Box engine with CS:S, DoD:S, and TF2 Oktober 06. Oktober 2010 Updates to Team Fortress 2 and Counter-Strike: Source have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Shared Changes (CS:S, DoD:S, TF2, HL2:DM) *ServerBrowser now sorts by ping by default once again. *Fixed Mac crash on launch when running Mac OSX 10.5.8. *Fixed spectator bug where spectating a Sniper looking through scope didn't zoom fov Team Fortress 2 *General Fixes **Fixed an issue that caused some old demos to crash. **The server browser now sorts by ping by default. **The Trading dialog now starts with the chat window having focus. **Fixed a bug that caused overheal to not work properly. **Fixed the Sandvich cooldown not occurring when the Heavy is hurt. **Fixed the Heavy's hands being invisible. **Soldiers no longer maintain their rage level when changing loadout. **Alerts now sort on top of achievement status. **Prevented a bad state occurring when someone tried to trade with themselves. **Fixed a dueling related crash caused by custom scoreboard UIs. **Fixed players not being able to set their default FOV correctly. **Fixed being unable to equip customized shotguns & pistols on some classes. **Improved the explanation of the item set bonus in set item descriptions. **Fixed a bug where items with particle systems would show up at the player's feet or pelvis. **Fixed the wrench number for the Golden Wrench not displaying properly. **Fixed the medal number for the Gentle Manne's Service Medal not displaying properly. **Fixed client seeing incorrect message when changing team while participating in a duel. *Economy Changes **Added Remove Name and Remove Paint features. **Achievement items and store promotion items are now usable in crafting. **Gifted items are now craftable and tradable. **Attempting to craft a non tradable item will result in a warning that the items produced by the craft will also be marked as non tradable. **Community, Self-Made, and Valve items are not tradable or usable in crafting. **Changed "Not Craftable" description to "Not Usable in Crafting" to increase clarity. *Item Changes **The TF badge on the Glengarry Bonnet is no longer team colored. **Restored the missing PDA2 Slot Token. **Restored the appearance of the Tippler's Tricorne to the version prior to the Mannconomy Update. This item is now paintable. **Added a new paintable hat, the 'Rimmed Raincatcher' that has a new Tricorne style appearance. **The Earbuds are now nameable. **Duel fixes: ***Fixed Dueling badges using the wrong texture. ***Fixed an issue where dueling stats did not show up on dueling badges above Bronze. ***During a duel, the Dueling mini-game item used to initiate the duel cannot be deleted, traded or crafted. ***The following hats now allow the paint to affect their color more (colors should not be washed out): ****The Pugilist's Protector, The Hard Counter, The Bombing Run, Football Helmet, Fancy Fedora, Cowboy Hat, Engineer's Cap, Viking Helm, Respectless Rubber Glove, Batter's Helmet, Brigade Helm, Master's Yellow Belt, Killer's Kabuto, Backbiter's Billycock ***Dueling Mini-Game now drops with 5 uses. *Weapon Changes **The Battalion's Backup no longer gives rage for falling damage. **The Shortstop is now affected by tf_use_fixed_weaponspreads. **The Gloves of Running Urgently now using the boxing taunt and boxing glove weapons are now of the type "Boxing Gloves" instead of "Fists." **Your Eternal Reward no longer disguises the Spy if the victim survives the backstabbing attempt (because of Ubercharge, The Razorback, etc) **Your Eternal Reward no longer disguises the Spy if they are carrying the flag. **The Holy Mackerel no longer displays a fish hit message when a Spy disguised as the attacker's team is hit. **The Holy Mackerel no longer triggers other death events (like achievements or stats mods) improperly. **The Sydney Sleeper no longer penetrates targets. **The Sydney Sleeper no longer randomly crits. **Milk will no longer spray from the barrels of other Scout weapons when switching from the Mad Milk. Counter-Strike: Source *Fixed a bug where the player crouching/standing animations were delayed until after (from the player's local viewpoint). *Changed the way that scope zooming works so that it is no longer affected by client-server latency, and zooming begins immediately for the local player. This fixes an issue that would give an advantage to lower ping players and penalize higher ping players. *Fixed animation problem caused by aborting bomb plant by switching weapons (“crab walk”). *Crosshairs now have customizable size, thickness, and color: **cl_crosshairsize specifies the size of the crosshair in pixels at 640x480 resolution **cl_crosshairthickness specifies the thickness of the crosshair in pixels at 640x480 resolution **The crosshair now scales proportionately for all screen resolutions. This replaces the old scaling behavior, and the cvar cl_crosshairscale is no longer used. Players can revert to old crosshair behavior by setting cl_legacy_crosshair_scale to 1. **Setting cl_crosshaircolor to 5 enables the use of custom crosshair colors, specified by cvars cl_crosshaircolor_r, cl_crosshaircolor_g, and cl_crosshaircolor_b. **The default of cl_crosshairuseapha has been changed to 1. Alpha blending makes the crosshair much more visible on new HDR maps, and it is recommended that existing players enable this setting manually or through the options interface (Multiplayer->Crosshair appearance->Translucent). **Cvar cl_legacy_crosshair has been renamed to cl_legacy_crosshair_recoil for consistency. *Fixed inverted translucency preview on crosshair configuration panel. *Removed the ability for players to temporarily stand on and jump from thrown grenades and jumping players. Legacy behavior can be enabled by setting sv_enableboost to 1. *Fixed issue with players “stacking” on ladders. Players are no longer prevented from moving off a ladder when they are in contact with a player beneath them. *Fixed UI issue causing Steam dialog boxes to be unreadable over certain backgrounds. *Fixed a bug which allowed players to move the bomb with +use when sv_turbophysics was enabled. *Fixed a bug that caused crosshair to expand when attempting to fire an empty gun or when holding trigger on pistols. *Players are no longer kicked for team killing during mp_spawnprotectiontime if mp_autokick is not enabled. *Fixed a bug which caused incorrect FoV on zoomed sniper rifles after reload. *Fixed FoV on wide-screen display modes. *Fixed a bug which caused incorrect zoom for a spectator watching a player with a sniper rifle. *Fixed a crash that could occur if a player disconnected shortly after attacking a bot. *Bomb icon now has priority over dominated/dominating icon on scoreboard. *Deathcam now allows a short period of camera movement (matching pre-OB behavior) when a player dies. *Bots now use distinct Terrorist and Counter-Terrorist icons on the scoreboard, voice indicators, end of match, and freeze panel. *The round clock on the spectator UI is now replaced with a bomb icon after the C4 has been planted. *Fixed a bug which caused models to occasionally appear non-animating when cl_minmodels and low violence mode were both enabled. *Fixed the Buy Menu not taking into account the discounted price for Kevlar + Helmet if you already have Kevlar (not damaged) or a Helmet. *Fixed cases where flashbang was not visible but still blinded the player. *Reduced blindness amount when looking away from a flashbang. *Added a checkbox to the Options->Audio dialog to control muting the audio when the game window is in the background. *Fixed crash in custom maps using the trigger_camera entity. 08. Oktober 2010 Updates to Team Fortress 2 have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Team Fortress 2 *Fixed an exploit that allowed people to bypass the Gloves of Rushing Urgently’s damage taking penalty *Made the following items nameable: Mildly Disturbing Halloween Mask, Ghastly Gibus, Soldier’s Medal, Honest Halo, Golden Wrench, Mann Co. Cap, Polycount Pin *Fixed a case where some clients where timing out while accessing the store 12. Oktober 2010 Updates to Team Fortress 2 have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Team Fortress 2 *Fixed server crash caused by a Scout using the Sandman on an enemy Scout who has used Bonk! *Made Ellis' Cap and the Frying Pan tradable *Added "Automatically respawn after loadout changes in respawn zones" option to the Options->Multiplayer->Advanced dialog *Fixed a problem with the Lugermorph model 18. Oktober 2010 Fortress 2 *Fixed a sentry gun exploit that let Engineers build multiple sentries *Fixed Engineers being able to build level 3 mini-sentries using The Wrangler *Fixed the Holy Mackerel hit triggering the first blood event in Arena mode *Fixed seeing error particle systems in old demos 19. Oktober 2010 *Fixed another sentry gun exploit that let Engineers build multiple sentries *Fixed Engineers being able to build level 3 mini-sentries using The Wrangler for real this time 20. Oktober 2010 Trading changes *Added some anti-scam advice to the chat window. *Increased trading slots to 8 slots per person. *Added item rarity colors. *Added the item’s original name to the item description. *Made most tools tradable. *Fixed Ellis’ Cap and the Frying Pan not being tradable 27. Oktober 2010 *Hauptartikel: Scream Fortress-Update Engine (CS:S, DoD:S, TF2, HL2:DM) *Removed the rate limit for the "status" command when entered into the server console *Fixed an exploit that allowed people to send fake server messages to clients *Significantly improved engine vertex compression (large reduction in per-model memory usage) Team Fortress 2 *Fügte die TF2Maps.net Art-Pass Contest-Gewinner hinzu: **Mountain Lab **Mann Manor *Halloween 2010-Event **Mann Manor wird jetzt vom Pferdelosen Kopflosen Reiter heimgesucht. **Random gift drop in Mann Manor. **4 new Halloween achievements. **Added new Halloween hats. **Added a new Halloween weapon. *Added Gift Wrapping of gifts to the store. *Added Custom Description tag to the store. *Added the community created "Swamp Theme" assets, so all maps can use it: **See http://swamp.tf2maps.net/ for full details. *Updated cp_coldfront with the latest changes from the community creator (Icarus): **Improved visibility on last CP. **Moved second CP slightly closer to the attacker's side. **Added cover for players queuing up the health pack on the second CP. **Improved clipping on the zig-zag ramp to middle CP. **Teams that capture the middle CP are now awarded with faster spawn times. *Added a health penalty to the Rocket Jumper. *Added the Sticky Jumper for Demomen to practice jumping. *Fixed the Sandvich charge meter. *Fixed glows not drawing correctly when using antialiasing on some computers. *Improved the checks that trigger mp_scrambleteams_auto. *Added console commands to initiate trades directly (cl_trade/cl_trade_steamid) to help people running trading servers November 03. November 2010 Dezember 02. Dezember 2010 *Verbesserte die Einfärbung bei vielen Hüten. Diese Einfärbungen erscheinen nun weniger wie starke Farbtropfen und behalten mehr des Charakters und der Textur des Hutes. 17. Dezember 2010 Updates to Team Fortress 2, Counter-Strike: Source, Day of Defeat: Source and Half-Life 2: Deathmatch have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Source Engine Changes (CS:S, DoD:S, TF2, HL2:DM) *Improved sv_pure: **Materials / Models / Sounds / Animations are more comprehensively protected. **Switched from CRC to MD5 hashes for stronger per-file validation. **Fixed some issues between custom files and server whitelists over level changes. *Added HL2:MP to the list of dedicated server games when starting a server via the Tools tab in the Library Team Fortress 2 *Added Medieval Mode, a game mode where players are restricted to using olde weapons. *'Your Eternal Reward' changes: **Spies can now change their disguise weapon via 'lastdiguise' while using 'Your Eternal Reward' **Already-disguised 'Your Eternal Reward' Spies are no longer forced to switch to displaying the melee weapon when they make a kill **Spies no longer play speech lines when making a kill with 'Your Eternal Reward' **Sentries no longer track 'Your Eternal Reward' Spies after they backstab someone *'Natascha' changes: **Spin-up time increased. **Slowdown-on-hit effect is reduced over distance. *Fügte die Gegenstandssets 'Der Mittelalterliche Medic', 'Der schlafende Bär' und 'Des Expertens Waffen' hinzu. *Added new weapons: 'The Claidheamohmor', 'The Back Scratcher', 'The Boston Basher', 'The Fists of Steel', 'The Amputator', 'The Crusader's Crossbow', 'The Ullapool Caber', 'The Loch-n-Load', 'The Buffalo Steak Sandvich', 'The Brass Beast', 'The Warrior's Spirit', 'The Candy Cane', and 'The Jag'. *Fügte 20 neue Hüte hinzu. *Added a prototype item testing map, and associated functionality, for contributors to test their work. Further details in an upcoming blog post. *Spies can now see TargetID's of players and objects regardless of their own disguise status. *Fixed some speech lines continuing after the speaker changes class *The Spy 'Sap Auteur' achievement now increments in cases where the Spy was the assister in the building destruction. *Fixed the arrow burning effect getting stuck on if you changed class in a respawn room with your arrow lit. *Fixed a Flamethrower bug that allowed players to rapidly fake the Pyro's airblast effect. *Wirft man den Jarate oder die Milch nun, kehrt man zur vorher ausgewählten Waffe zurück, anstelle die Primärwaffe auszuwählen. *Fügte eine Bestenliste für Duelle hinzu. *Added ability for players to donate money directly to the creators of their favorite community maps. *Vergrößerte die Größe des Rucksacks um 100 Plätze. 21. Dezember 2010 Changes (CS:S, DoD:S, TF2, HL2:DM) *Fixed an engine crash caused by too many precached models in some community maps. Day of Defeat: Source *Fixed an exploit where clients could prevent weapons from recoiling properly. Team Fortress 2 *Fügte einige Baupläne für neue Waffen hinzu. *Fügte eine Menge Gegenstände zum Store hinzu. *Fügte eine Menge Gegenstände zur Zufallsfundliste hinzu. *Die folgenden Hüte sind nun einffärbbar oder haben eine verbesserte Einfärbbarkeit: Brandstifter Maske, Détective Noir, Madame Dixie, Buckaroo-Hut, Germanischer Gonzilla, Gedrehter Filzhut, Coupe D'isaster. *Fixed a spelling error on the "Pyromancer's Mask". *Korrigierte den Namen des "Claidheamh Mòr", zur Freude unserer keltischen Spieler. *Machte "Le Party Phantom" zu einem sonstigen Gegenstand. *Fixed a client crash caused by custom stats panels. *Fixed a bug where some new items weren't being dropped correctly. *Removed displaying the top 10 players in the leaderboard if you have never won a duel. *Updated the localization files. *Fixed a regression in Tournament Mode item whitelists. **Also added "mp_tournament_whitelist", a convar that allows servers to specify a whitelist file to use. 22. Dezember 2010 Updates to Team Fortress 2 have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Team Fortress 2 *The Blighted Beak is now a misc slot item. *Die Geschwindigkeitserhöhung des Büffelsteak-Sandvichs wird nicht mehr mit anderen Geschwindigkeitserhöhungen kombiniert. *The Rocket Jumper and Sticky Jumper now have no max health penalty, and have damage vulnerabilities instead. *Duell-Änderungen: **Duelle können nicht mehr begonnen werden, wenn die Runde noch nicht richtig gestartet hat. **Wenn Sie jemanden herausfordern, der sie bereits herausgefordert hat, wird die Annahme des Duells automatisch bestätigt. **Beseitigte einen Fehler, durch den das Duell-Minispiel aufgebraucht wurde, selbst wenn das Duell abgelehnt wurde. **Duelle werden nun durch Server-Plugins beachtet, damit Beteiligte nicht in andere Teams getauscht werden. *Ladebildschirm: **Zeigt die Bestenliste für Duelle nur an, wenn Sie oder Ihre Freunde sich duelliert haben. **Zeigt Ihre Bestleistungen an, wenn es die Duell-Bestenliste nicht anzeigt. *Custom hitsounds: **Must now be specified by replacing the 'tf/sound/ui/hitsound.wav' file. **Can now be used under sv_pure 1/2. *Improved performance on Degroot Keep. *The "Fabricate Class Headgear" recipe no longer has a chance of creating all-class hats. *Fixed spectator mode sometimes ending up in a state where you were half-embedded in your spectator target. *Fixed a bug in the Kritzkrieg’s animations. *Fixed round restarts not cleaning up weapons correctly for a frame (fixes a variety of weapon attribute issues, such as players having less health or less ammo than they should) *Fixed painting issues in several of the Australian Christmas hats. *The Sniper scope is now visible when viewing First Person Spectator mode on a zoomed Sniper. *Medieval Mode's auto-roleplay now ignores text beginning with '!' or '/' (so SourceMod commands aren't modified) Kategorie:Updates (Team Fortress 2) Kategorie:Source Engine Kategorie:Team Fortress 2